Hypothetically psychosis-prone subjects (N = 343) and control subjects (N = 158), who were identified and interviewed approximately ten years earlier, will be followed up and re- interviewed to determine their incidence of clinical attention for psychosis. Other dependent variables will be diagnostic category of psychosis, incidence of mood disorders, incidence of schizotypal personality disorder, and level of social adjustment. The hypothetically psychosis-prone subjects were originally identified by their deviant scores on three scales produced by this project: the Perceptual Aberration-Magical Ideation Scale (N = 195), the Physical Anhedonia Scale (N = 74), and the Impulsive Nonconformity Scale (N = 74). (Subjects with high scores on these scales have been found in previous studies to show many traits and symptoms expected in psychosis-prone individuals. Three subjects identified by the Perceptual Aberration-Magical Ideation Scale were found at a 25-month follow-up to have already received clinical attention for psychosis). Independent variables, other than group membership, will be scores on each of the three scales mentioned above, as well as handedness and ratings of several symptoms from the initial interviews 10 years earlier. Three interview schedules will be used in the follow-up: a modified Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia- Lifetime version a revised version of the Social Adjustment Scale, and the Schedule for Schizotypal Personalities.